


Paved with Good Intentions

by Exxus



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Lore Heavy Plot, Music, Nudity, Parasoul Timeline, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Redeemed Double, Redeemed Valentine, Redemption, Skullgirls Yuri, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Skips, Timeline Shenanigans, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus
Summary: Valentine has discovered a way to stop the Skullgirl curse once and for all, although to pull it off she'll need the help of Parasoul, who hates her guts for betraying the kingdom. Knowing trust is limited, Valentine manages to convince Parasoul to try her crazy plan. Everything is against them, especially Double, but maybe, just maybe there's a way to save everyone and fulfill true peace across the world.
Relationships: Cerebella/Feng (Skullgirls), Filia/Painwheel | Carol, Ms. Fortune/Minette (Skullgirls), Parasoul/Valentine (Skullgirls), Parasoul/Valentine/Double (Skullgirls), Roxie/Molly (Skullgirls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. A Frenzy of Intentions and Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parasoul and Valentine begin a fight, but things quickly go a different way when Valentine injects Parasoul with a knockout serum. When she comes to, Valentine gives her some news that completely shakes up the game that the Trinity have been playing with all of their lives- the only problem is knowing if she is willing to trust Valentine or not.

Parasoul stepped forth into the Grand Cathedral, a hallowed building right in the Canopy Kingdom. She was after stopping the Skullgirl, and she was going to do anything in her power as a princess to do so, as it had taken her mother and turned her into a horrible monster. She stepped forward, carrying the living weapon known as Krieg in her right hand. Krieg was capable of producing napalm through it's many eyes, producing them as tears.

She kept moving, Krieg's tip scratching at the ground, carrying a revolver in her left hand, gritting her teeth as she made her through the cathedral. How was a place like this still standing? She had ordered this place to be bombed multiple times. Either the Egrets weren't doing their job or something was stopping the job from getting done. She'd had to think it was the former, but she was scared of what the latter possibility would mean.

Moving inside the empty building, she noticed that the lights were still on. Whoever was in here was likely still in here, even if most of the lights were lit candles illuminating the scene. She glanced around, up and down, unable to find anything. Suddenly, a movement could be heard, but before she could even react she felt the force of Valentine's heel against her face.

_Bitch._

Parasoul walked off the attack, stumbling as she dropped her revolver to the ground, although her grip on Krieg was even stronger. "Well, well, highness," Valentine said, snapping on some gloves. "Shall we begin your operation?"

"Operation?" Parasoul snapped out, growling as she aimed Krieg towards Parasouls' head, firing off a shot of napalm that was quickly deflected by a cross-shaped shuriken, blowing up and blowing the two women back. "I think the only body that's going to be dissected is yours." she bluntly stated. She hated this woman.

Valentine propped up a syringe in her hand and suddenly dashed forwards, managing to catch Parasoul off guard as she injected the serum into her left inner thigh. Parasoul growled as she stepped back, Valentine immediately jumping back with the syringe, Parasoul grunting from the pain that was beginning to numb against her thigh. It felt… odd. Her nostrils were flooded with a smell that wasn't there before, which was chemical, pugnant. It felt like she was constantly smelling kidney beans.

She suddenly felt her knees go weak, limping towards the ground before suddenly falling flat on her face. Everything went dark. The last thing she heard was Valentine's heels clapping against the ground, uncharacteristically loud.

* * *

  
When Parasoul awoke, she felt herself in a deep haze. She felt drenched in cold sweat, gasping as she sat up against the hospital bed, only to realize she was bound in belts that kept her against the medical mattress. Even more worryingly, she was completely naked, as she soon realized looking down. She struggled in the restraints before realizing it was going to be impossible to break them off.

Valentine stepped into the room. "Ah, you're finally awake. Was beginning to wonder if my serum was too strong…" she said, glancing at Parasoul. She sat down on a plastic chair of a red color, which was held by unsecure steel legs. Really, a good kick would destroy the chair, in spite of how sturdy the materials were to make it.

"Would you like to explain to me why you drugged me, then stripped me naked and put me on a restraining medical table?" growled Parasoul.

"Oh, I'd love to. See, I needed to drug and bind you because otherwise you'd never let me have a word in edgewise without kicking one of your long legs towards my stomach or face," Valentine replied. "Believe it or not, I'm not being hostile here."

"Seems pretty hostile to me," Parasoul remarked, still struggling in her captivity.

"Oh, believe me, I could have chopped you up for parts if I wanted. Beginning with those sexy thighs. I want an earnest conversation, you should probably believe me. You don't have another choice right now." Valentine replied.

"Why did you strip me naked?" questioned Parasoul.

"Oh, just for fun, I suppose. I didn't know if you had explosives lined in your tight dress, so I guess I didn't want to risk it." Valentine replied.

"Did you do a rectal exam?" asked Parasoul, curious, although she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"No. Thought about it. Your napalm tears do seem like they'd make great anal beads. But I figured if you had anything up your ass, it would be hard to access anyway when I bound you." Valentine replied.

"Napalm tear anal beads?" asked Parasoul. "I suppose… that wouldn't be the worst idea if they were rendered inert…"

"Anyway, princess, you ready to hear what I have to say?" Valentine said, leaning back in the chair, kicking her legs against the side of the hospital bed.

"I suppose I have no choice, really?" replied Parasoul.

"Oh, I mean, if you don't, I'd free you out now and we could continue our useless little spat. But I think it's much better if you'd listen." replied Valentine, pulling off her gloves.

"Fine, I'm all ears then." replied Parasoul.

"I was part of that Anti-Skullgirls Lab project, the Last Hope, as you're probably well aware. We were the ones who killed your mother, along with your father." Valentine began.

"She had to die." coldly replied Parasoul.

"We did everything to save her," Valentine replied. "We really did. I know you won't believe me because I work for Double and Marie, but I am not doing so out of my own choice." she said, looking into Parasoul's eyes.

"Are you just going to tell me things I already know?" aggressively asked Parasoul.

"Certainly not the intention, no," Valentine quickly shot back. "I have been working on research in secret to perfect the Anti-Skullgirls serum that the Last Hope was working on originally. I think it will work… but I have to test it."

Parasoul's eyes shot open. "You can't be serious." she replied.

"I _am_. I figured it out after all these years. I couldn't save your mother, but I can save everyone else if this is successful." Valentine replied.

"And what reason do I have to trust you?" asked Parasoul. "You had to bound me up in belts and naked to get me to listen to you. For good news I've only been able to dream about?"

"You don't have a reason. In your mind, I might as well just be telling you bullshit you want to hear to go along with my crazy plan I have in mind. I am not bound to the Skullgirl's will by choice, though," Valentine replied. "What's easier to believe about my morals, that I suddenly switched alliances when my team died, or that I was forced to work for these nuts who constantly talk about the Trinity in some sort of doomsday cult?"

Parasoul took a moment to consider things.

"Alright. I trust you." replied Parasoul. "I do so under the heavy, heavy burden that if I'm wrong, I will have wracked more havoc than my mother onto the world."

"Well, highness, if you're willing to go along with me then, I'll pull the restraints off." Valentine replied.

"Fine by me. If you can trust that I won't immediately kick your ass in the buff, that is." Parasoul replied.

"I think I can," Valentine replied. "If you can trust me after everything I did..."

Valentine unlatched the buckles of the belts, throwing them off. Parasoul lifted herself off the medical bed, getting onto her feet. "Where the fuck did you put my clothes?" she asked. Valentine gave a sly grin. "Seriously, where the fuck are they?"

"Oh relax, princess. They are right here…" Valentine said, pulling her tight black dress outfit out from behind a potted plant. Parasoul quickly slipped them on, pushing her black turtleneck over her head and pushing it down, quickly yanking up her skirt to her hips and slipping on her black heels. Valentine did not have the heart to tell her that she hadn't put on any undergarments, which were behind the other potted plant- Parasoul looked almost too determined to care.

"Let's stop the goddamn Skullgirl together, huh?" Parasoul replied. She grabbed Krieg from a bin at the front of the door of Lab 8, making their way out to the greater Canopy Kingdom. Valentine followed behind, but at a distance. If Double caught wind of what happened, the plan wouldn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike my usual stuff, the sex stuff will be mostly at the end. There are four chapters planned, with the middle two already significantly underway. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Uncertain Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parasoul and Valentine return to the Grand Cathedral where their newfound trust is pushed to the limits. Meanwhile, Filia fights off Double and threatens to jeopardize the plan as she succeeds and makes her way to defeating Marie.

Parasoul made her way up to the Grand Cathedral again, looking up at the stained glass portraits that resided out front of the building depicting The Trinity, the three goddesses who were believed to have created the world and everything in it. She held her Petran cross in her hand. Her mother had prayed for this kind of day, to finally defeat the Skullgirl, once and for all.

A schoolgirl rushed by, with thick black hair. "Out of my way!" she yelled, pushing Parasoul to the side as she entered the Grand Cathedral. Parasoul was taken aback.

"Hey, uh, is that going to impede our plans?" asked Parasoul, shooting a glance to Valentine who was hiding behind a tree.

"Shouldn't- unless she manages to defeat Double and then the Skullgirl." Valentine replied. "But… hm."

"Oh, pfff, then we'll be fine. Anyway, how does your miracle cure work?" asked Parasoul.

"It's one of these syringes. I have only one." Valentine replied, holding up a syringe filled with gold and silver colored liquid, swirled together. "It attacks the Skull Heart in the very cells. Marie was kind enough to let me extract blood so I could finish the project, as she's been able to resist it… barely."

"Well, that seems plausible now… I don't fully trust you, I admit, but it's better than what I had planned." replied Parasoul.

"You need to get to the Skullgirl and then I'll throw the syringe and you'll need to press down, _HARD_. Double will be down, but she is just testing the strength for her planned replacement for the Skullgirl. I might not survive the battle that comes afterward, but we will have successfully destroyed the Skull Heart from within it's host, neutralizing it forever." Valentine quickly told the plan to Parasoul.

"Understood..." replied Parasoul, making steps towards the Grand Cathedral. "I trust you'll be behind me, somehow." 

"In secret. You know I'm good at it, that's how I took you down earlier." Valentine replied.

"Alright nurse, no need to get high and mighty about it…" Parasoul replied.

Valentine laughed and then seemingly disappeared. Parasoul made her way into the Grand Cathedral, pushing open the doors. She saw Double currently engaged in combat with Filia, rapidly morphing from people she knew to fleshy nightmares. She could have a good shot of getting into the catacombs now, make her way to Marie, the current Skullgirl. She looked around for Valentine, to see if she could lead the way for her.

Double hissed out from a mouth stretched across a red band of flesh. "VALENTINE! Take care of that red-head that I thought you took down yourself earlier!" Double screeched. Valentine dropped from the center beam of the cathedral, needles poking between her knuckles. She glanced over to Parasoul.

"Alright, Valentine, we just make our way into the catacombs, right? Where are those?" Parasoul asked. She was met with a kick to the face with a white heel, grunting as she flew back. "Valentine, what the hell…"

Valentine quickly dashed over to her to whisper into her ear. "I can't let her know I'm working with you- hell I'm sure she probably knows but if this has any chance of working…"

"Nghhh… alright, fine, I understand…" groaned Parasoul, kicking both feet into Valentine's stomach, sending her flying back. She huffed out. "I suppose we weren't going to be doing this without a couple fights anyway…"

Valentine simply nodded as Filia continued to fight Double, who was putting up quite the fight until she finally collapsed in meaty body parts. "Forgive me masters…" she trailed off as she was defeated. Valentine slammed Parasoul back with an attack from a body bag she pulled out, knocking her far back. 

"STAY DOWN!" Valentine barked at Parasoul, quickly winking to her. Parasoul wasn't sure how to take that, but she figured she should stay down as Filia began to fight Valentine, who was already a bit overexerted, having to put on a show for Double previously, although now she was fighting for real because Filia was vastly overcomplicating the plan.

"You ought to get rid of that hideous growth, child." growled Valentine, striking Filia across the forehead with a kick, sending her back, but Filia's parasite Samson quickly ensnared black vines around her leg.

"Nobody's getting rid of me yet, lady!" Samson barked, Valentine being forced to be thrown back against the cathedral wall, wincing in pain. Filia looked over to Double's body, suddenly delivering some strikes with her hair, transforming into giant snapping jaws and buzzsaws, dealing a lot of damage to Valentine.

Valentine bore it, growling as she shut her eyes, seeming to pass out against the wall. Double began to partially emerge from her defeated state, pointing a couple of morphed hands to the entry of the catacombs, although Filia was not sure if Double had always looked like that in defeat or not. Either way, she now found the entry to the catacombs and ran down.

Parasoul kept a single eye open, a bit astonished at how effortlessly Filia seemed to defeat both Valentine and Double. "Nghhh…" she groaned for show, trying to pick herself up, now knowing where the catacombs were. She'd be in a hell of a fight and admittedly whatever Valentine injected into her earlier was still in effect, but she could probably take on Filia…

Parasoul ran towards the catacombs. She'd be able to defeat the Skull Heart completely, stop the suffering it would invariably cause no matter what… make it up to her mother. 

Double emerged completely, ensnaring Parasoul in her tendrils as she stepped down the first step of the catacombs. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go!" growled Parasoul, struggling in her grasp. She looked over to Valentine, who was still pretending to be passed out.

_Bitch…_

"How did you recover so quickly?" questioned Parasoul, fighting off Double's tendrils. She was genuinely curious, she seemed to have struggled fighting Filia earlier and was completely collapsed earlier.

"Oh… child of Renoir… Marie fights against the Skullgirl too well for the Trinity's plans to be accomplished through her… I am seeking a direct replacement, and Filia qualifies for that quite neatly, I think…" hissed Double. "Meanwhile, my power is limitless, after all, working directly for the Trinity on their plans will give you the power that you would need to carry out the destruction of the world and humanity…"

Parasoul continued to squirm as she saw the Grand Cathedral begin to crack from below, blue light emerging from the cracks. 

"Ah… Filia must be defeating Marie very handily… in due time she'll become the new Skullgirl…" Double followed up.

Parasoul snapped away from Double's body, implanting three Napalm tears into her, blowing her up, burnt flesh flying everywhere. She huffed as she took a knee, Double slowly reforming before her. She looked to Valentine. 

"I gotta stop Filia before it's too late…" Parasoul grunted, Valentine giving her a soft nod with her neck. She quickly moved across her black heels before the ground gave way, the catacombs below completely collapsing. She tried to grab onto the debris as she fell below, a deep pit in her stomach forming as she fell down the pit below her. 

Filia had succeeded in defeating Marie and their success was in jeopardy now.


	3. Roll the Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Marie defeated, the plan has been ruined and now Parasoul will have to throw her complete faith in Valentine's talent as she takes on the Skull Heart. Double begins to reconsider her role in the Trinity's grand plan as she finds herself attracted to Valentine and Parasoul.

"NGGHHH!" groaned Marie as she split apart, the Skull Heart at the center of a vortex that had expanded out from her body, a ring of bones floating around it as her corpse was separated, although still keeping Marie alive. Filia quickly took a step back in surprise before following up with a couple of hair attacks.

"No!" yelped Parasoul as she ran out towards the wreckage, only to be snagged up by Double's tendrils. She kicked and squirmed, but it was too late, she was ensnared and as she felt Double's slimy flesh begin to stick to her thighs, she knew it was too late for her. She would be absorbed soon enough, another failure to live up to her family's continuing list of mistakes.

Suddenly, a scalpel cut through the flesh. Valentine was standing up for her after all. Double howled in pain as Parasoul, covered in wet slime, hit the floor on her face. She quickly got up and rolled, managing to avoid Double's tendrils. Valentine grunted as she had to make fast maneuvers to avoid Double.

"GO! Stop that stupid school girl before she gets the Skull Heart!" Valentine shouted, before quickly avoiding a grab from mutated hands. Double screamed. Parasoul did what Valentine ordered her to do without question, even though she was slowly wondering what the plan would be once she did that.

She kicked Filia in the face, causing her and her parasite hair to fly back. Already pretty beaten up by the fight with Marie prior, Filia stumbled up, looking badly hurt once she was back on her feet. "Sorry kid, but we have a another plan, and it doesn't involve the Skull Heart's stupid destruction tied to it…"

Parasoul held the Skull Heart in her hands, her own human heart racing as she looked to Valentine.

"Valentine, throw the syringe!" Parasoul shouted.

"I can't until it's in your system, Parasoul!" yelled Valentine.

"What?!" Parasoul shouted. "No! I can't do this!"

"The cure can only work if it's inside you, highness. I need you to make a wish right now, I need you to do that, because the only way this serum works is by reprogramming the attack systems in your body, which are controlled by the Skull Heart!" Valentine quickly explained, continuing to dodge Double's tendrils.

"The strings of fate are converging…" Double spoke, glancing at Parasoul. Parasoul huffed and held the Skull Heart in her hand. Double laughed maniacally.

"Fine… I wish…" Parasoul replied.

"Wish for something super selfish. It'll let the Skull Heart wrest control from you faster…" Valentine quickly suggested.

"Right… okay, I wish… I wish…" Parasoul stumbled with her words, not sure what would be selfish of her. She delved deep into her heart, looking for something the most selfish desire she could pull from herself. "SKULL HEART! I wish for the power you hold inside of you for my own and for the Canopy Kingdom!"

The Skull Heart quietly spoke in it's feminine voice. "Your wish is granted, for power that is now mine to control… foolish girl." It spread out across Parasoul's body through blue veins that crawled across her flesh, turning her eyes completely red. Parasoul grunted, her mind slowly no longer becoming her own. Was this how her mother felt in her last days before completely succumbing to the Skullgirl curse?

Valentine stabbed the quickly transforming Parasoul into the neck with the syringe, pushing the end side all the way inside. She huffed out, grunting as she administered the cure into her. It was an absolute dice roll if this was going to work at all- the goal was not to exactly destroy the Skull Heart, it was to render it basically inert- as destroying it only caused it to not appear for seven years before returning to tempt and curse more.

Valentine felt the tendrils of Double pull her in. She was going to be absorbed in now unless she did something. She watched as the Skullgirl Parasoul collapsed on the ground, her eyes closed, breathing tensely. Valentine kicked her legs a bit as Double pulled her close.

"Ah, so you have decided to betray me after all… such a sad fate for such a sad girl… you could have been such a good tool for the Trinity if you didn't think you were so clever…" Double spoke, passive aggressively digging barbs into her speech to try and hurt Valentine in a different way than purely physical.

Valentine had been hurt too often, too much for that to even sting. "You know nothing much about humanity for someone who likes to pose as a human nun. Parasoul was someone who believed deeply in the Trinity as a force of good, not as one who seeked to destroy the world- I dunno when that illusion was shattered, but she continued to wear that petran cross on her neck for a reason- she would like to believe in a more benevolent force beyond our understanding."

"Well, then she is a fool, and so are you." Double replied, tightening their fleshy tendrils around Valentine, causing her to gag.

"Is she a fool for believing in hope? Everything I worked for in secret was out of my own hope that I could finally accomplish what I set out to do so long ago- to save the world and bring peace- that's what Nancy Renoir sought out to do and you turned her into a true monster…" Valentine barked back. "If the world was free of the Trinity's meddling, if you weren't their fucking _butler_ , the world would be a better place wouldn't it?"

"Man is inherently evil." growled Double.

"Yeah, what about women though? How many strings of fate do you see where everyone who comes across the Skull Heart inherently uses it for purely selfish needs beyond this one instance where I specifically asked her to wish selfishly? I know she had a different intention coming out here." Valentine rebuffed.

Double looked at the strings of fate she was able to see. "Ignored… destroyed… destroyed… used to wish for a better life of another… destroyed… destroyed… forced to use to save another… destroyed… destroyed… used as an act of redemption… destroyed… created a robot army although… I'm not sure that one actually happened…"

"Are we as bad as you think we are? Are we worthy of your destructive judgement? Or is it The Trinity who impose this view of the world onto you?" Valentine replied. "You've become so blind to The Trinity's take on us, yet you unconsciously desire the good in humanity… otherwise you wouldn't extol the virtues of hope in your version of the Trinity, would you…"

Double was beginning to have second thoughts. Was Valentine right? Was she making a point that she wasn't even realizing?

Her grip loosened on Valentine, causing the blue haired nurse to fall to the ground, coughing. Double glanced at her and Valentine as she retracted to her nun form, of which she had formed a human name for… Agatha.

Why would she even give her disguise a name like that? Agatha had connotations with the meaning "good". The Trinity were supposed to be good, but why were they seeking the destruction of the world, a world that was not even that inherently selfish. Wishes were inherently selfish by nature, yet the nature of the wishes were hardly self-serving if they did occur- and the majority ignored the Skull Heart or destroyed it outright.

She felt a deep breath exhale out from her as Valentine got up from her hands and knees, looking at Double.

"You're right. For all that my Trinity brings me… they see me nothing but as a tool, like I saw you. I have no right to judge humanity as they are. The threads of fate have shown me that… but you and Parasoul as well. She had no reason to trust you, yet she did because it was a chance… a roll of the dice of fates- to save everyone aligned with the threads of fate and the ripple effect that would cause." Double replied.

Valentine nodded slowly as she looked over to Parasoul, still breathing tensely, fighting off the Skull Heart's arcane influence.

"From this point forward… I am no longer Double. I am Agatha, and I seek to bring what I originally preached to everyone on this earth- hope, goodness, and love." the nun replied.

* * *

  
Parasoul was surrounded in blue flames and the skeletons of thousands of drowned souls. This was what being a Skullgirl was like, she supposed. She glanced around, walking across the black tile spaces that would appear under her feet in the black void- in spite of the chaos, it was actually quite a serene place to be mentally.

She saw Marie in her pre-Skullgirl transformed state at the piano, which had ribs and black skeletal fingers as keys. Marie didn't say a word, continuing to just play at the piano, before opening her mouth to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QWbvfs4-7c).

> " _Why so down tonight?_
> 
> _Just another day that didn't go your way_
> 
> _Well don't you make a sight_
> 
> _Just take my hand, don't toss and turn_ "

Parasoul looked over to the right of her, seeing her mother. Nancy just sipped at some blue colored wine before opening her eyes as she saw her daughter.

> " _Let's just lie awake_
> 
> _In just a moment's time, you'll wonder why_
> 
> _You ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got_
> 
> _'Cause, baby, you've got you and me_ "

Parasoul ran over to her mother, hugging her tightly.

> " _I'm gonna hold you tight, through the night_
> 
> _The bed bugs better hope that I don't bite_
> 
> _While you're counting sheep in your head_
> 
> _It's time to hit the sack--kapow! attack!_
> 
> _Smack those troubles down, KO, they're down_ "

Parasoul let go of her mother. Wordlessly, she glanced over to the hundreds of other past Skullgirls- forever trapped in this realm where they were alive and well with only the past victims of the Skull Heart with them.

> " _One, two, three A.M._
> 
> _Or is it midnight still? The window sill's_
> 
> _A billion miles away_
> 
> _But your lucky star, he's here for sure_ "

Parasoul glanced out into the void, barely able to make out the world she had previously left in the darkness.

> " _Down here 'neath the sheets_
> 
> _The world is yours to conquer, won't be long, dear_
> 
> _I'm the king and you're the pawn, we're a perfect pair_
> 
> _Girl, you made the right mistake_
> 
> _Choose me instead of constant heartbreak_
> 
> _Now let's raise the stakes_
> 
> _Go on, you earned it_ "

Marie began to transform into her white haired self that Parasoul had seen moments ago, under the influence of the Skull Heart. In fact, all of the previous Skullgirls had begun to transform back into their Skullgirl forms, blue flames ignitng from their bodies.

> " _Ask for any wish, I'm on it_
> 
> _Grant it word for word, I promise_
> 
> _Baby, that's the charm!_
> 
> _You got it made, yeah_ "

Parasoul had nothing on her, but as she began to feel overwhelmed a spark of gold and silver flames began to glow around her. She watched as her transformed mother recoiled, her body transforming back to her original self. She breathlessly watched as the flames spread, engulfing the black void.

> " _Don't you be a flake_
> 
> _In just a moment's time, you'll wonder why_
> 
> _You ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got_
> 
> _'Cause, baby you've got you and me _"__

Marie began to play from the piano, pausing on the singing as the void's color became a brilliant white.

"Parasoul, you beautiful bitch…" Parasoul said in amazement as she watched the light begin to return to the void. Marie began to resume singing.

> __" _Buckle up tonight__ _
> 
> ___You wanna get away, forget it, baby_ _ _
> 
> ___Got you in my sights!_ _ _
> 
> ___Ain't in the cards! They don't ever learn!_ "_ _

The Skull Heart leapt from her chest. Parasoul summoned Krieg in her hand and held onto the handle as the Skull Heart floated towards her.

> __" _Hell, for heaven's sake!__ _
> 
> ___In just a moment's time, you'll wonder why_ _ _
> 
> ___You ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got_ _ _
> 
> ___'Cause, baby, you've got you and me…._ "_ _

__P__ arasoul snapped Krieg open, covering the Skull Heart in golden and silver napalm, the blue flames from it beginning to fade and dampen. Valentine's gambit had paid off after all. Parasoul's eyes began to blur out into white- she was heading to the light.

* * *

  
Parasoul snapped awake as she saw Agatha and Valentine staring down at her. She coughed out from her mouth, grunting as she sat up. She still had red eyes and some streaks of gray in her hair, but she didn't feel much different from her old self- just more complete-feeling than she usually did.

Valentine tore off her medical mask, grinning a genuine smile, which she had never ever seen in her long history with her. She immediately went in for a tight hug, wrapping her arms around Parasoul, practically squeezing Parasoul to death. Parasoul coughed again, Valentine loosening her arms before moving them to around her neck for a deep kiss on the lips. Parasoul didn't fight it.

In fact, she might have said that she enjoyed it if she was allowed to use her mouth any time in the next couple minutes. Valentine eventually had to seperate, blushing furiously as Parasoul took a minute to process things.

"Well, that was… something, Valentine." Parasoul chuckled. The Skull Heart was rendered inert inside her, with only it's physical scarring remaining on her. Finally, peace, like her mother wished for.

* * *

  
In the coming months, Parasoul and Valentine got through their messy feelings for each other, eventually deciding to date. It wasn't very long after that decision that Valentine was allowed to live inside the Canopy Kingdom in the same living quarters as Parasoul- although they were both surprised to learn that Agatha had feelings for both of them.

Even more surprisingly, they went for her, becoming a polyamorous trio in the wake of a world of peace.

Although there were still evil people in the world, Agatha felt it was no longer necessary to destroy the world- rather she wanted to save it with Parasoul and Valentine. Her human perspective had opened her eyes to the good humanity could do when it wasn't being strung along by bad people like she had previously been. She would never be able to make up for the damage she caused, but Parasoul and Valentine weren't exactly saints either, but together they encouraged their best behaviors and shunned their worst, attempting to make up for it.


	4. The Lives We Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a epilogue chapter, Parasoul, Valentine, and Double adapt to a new lifestyle as girlfriends. The Trinity fumes over their failure and prepares a new plan to destroy the world. Time skip shows what has happened as a result of humanity's victory over The Trinity. Surprise, it's a (mostly) happy ending.

Living together with two other women was not exactly hard for Parasoul, as a member of a royal family she had the means and money to buy anything for her two girlfriends, although both had different needs and attentions satisfied and she had to pay attention to that. Umbrella was often snide, but occasionally supportive of their strange relationship, which had so much baggage that had to be sorted through for a while before they could agree to this kind of thing.

It was worth it though.

Parasoul purred as Valentine pushed her tongue up against Parasoul's pussy, gripping her blue hair. She had lost her red hair, as the Skull Heart, even in it's dormant state, still forced it to be white, but she would dye it for public appearances. She panted as she moved her fingers in and out of Valentine's hair, which had the uncanny ability to prick her fingers softly as she moved them.

She humped at Valentine's mouth before feeling Agatha move her hands over Parasoul's breasts, squeezing them tightly for herself. Despite disguising herself as a nun, Agatha was the furthest thing from clean and chaste. Agatha pushed her hips up against Parasoul's back, fleshy red tentacles that emerged from her pussy lips and spreading the legs of Parasoul and Valentine, whipping Valentine across her ass.

"Mmmphhh…" muffled out Valentine as she continued to push her tongue up and down inside of Parasoul, her nose pressed against her clit, breathing hot air over it. With surgical precision she pushed her tongue up against the roof of her pussy, rubbing it against Parasoul's g-spot, which got quite the reaction from the crown princess.

Agatha pushed a wet thick tentacle up Valentine's tight asshole, causing her to yelp as she felt Agatha push her length inside, feeling immense pressure pummel inside her. She felt another tentacle slip inside her pussy walls, tightening in response. Parasoul moaned as Valentine began to rapidly thrust her tongue in response, howling. Agatha was quick to slide her tongue down Parasoul's mouth, extending it down her throat, causing her throes of pleasure to be stifled. Agatha then put her arms around Parasoul's hips and slammed a squirming tentacle deep inside her asshole, causing Parasoul to buck her hips in response.

Agatha squeezed and kneaded Parasoul's rather large breasts in her hands as she slid a black tentacle between Valentine's own sizable pair, giving the tentacle a boobjob that slid against the Parasoul's taint. "Unnfff… Agatha… f-fuck…" Parasoul moaned, gripping the sheets as Valentine pushed her face against Parasoul's hips, moaning as she sloppily made out with her pussy. "F-FUCK… F-FUCK…" shivered out Parasoul, her legs kicking wildly.

"Nghhh goddess... " Valentine panted, continuing to push her tongue against Parasoul's pussy, moaning with intensity as she felt her own hips bounce up and down, partially on their own and partially because Agatha fucked her ass and pussy with such spirited vigor. She slobbered inside of Parasoul's pussy, filling it with drool. "OH GODDESS!"

"Unnfff FUCK, I'm gonna cum…" Parasoul panted into Agatha's mouth, squirting over Valentine's mouth with her ejaculate. Valentine didn't last much longer, ejaculate spilling over Agatha's tentacles. Agatha always tended to go overboard with these two, fucking them after orgasm for at least 30 seconds before filling them with a black slimy substance that was the best approximation of cum that wouldn't run the risk of getting either one of them pregenant with demonspawn.

"Well, well, if it isn't Parasoul and her pair of souls!" Roxie laughed as she peeked into the room, Parasoul immediately moving to cover herself up with the messy sheets as Agatha retracted her tentacles. Valentine purred sultrily. "We all got our needs, princess, no need to be shy about it." Roxie said as she entered the room.

"Y-yeah, but isn't undignified for you to see that…" Parasoul stammered a little.

"I got no problem with it, chief…" Roxie trailed off. "Anyway, Fuscienne from the Chess Kingdom wants to speak to you within the afternoon, so you have some time to get ready. I suggest you dye your hair and wear those contacts I engineered with Molly."

"Thank you Roxie…" Parasoul said, motioning her to get out with a wave of her hand.

"Tell me how that date with Molly goes, by the way." Valentine chided. Roxie waved goodbye, giggling, Valentine smirking to herself.

"Mmm… do you two wanna resume from where we got rudely cut off?" asked Agatha.

"Yes please…" Parasoul panted, pulling the covers off. Valentine quickly moved to the door, closing it and locking it before performing an aerial dash back to the bed, kissing at Parasoul's neck, joining Agatha in a bit of foreplay to get Parasoul back in the mood.

* * *

  
The ramifications of what had happened affected many others, as is the case in a connected world like this.

  * Squigly was able to survive with the dormant Skull Heart inside of Parasoul's body. She learned of Double's past with her family and the Medicis, in how they were the ones who incited the incident that led to decades of bloodshed, although she never learned that Agatha was Double.



  * Peacock defeats the Medici mafia alongside Big Band shortly after learning of the death of Marie by Filia's hands. It took a while for Peacock to forgive her, but eventually she was able to and can speak to her old friend through Parasoul's connection with the past Skullgirls. Peacock has been attempting to get better grips on her reality warping powers, eventually hoping to bring Marie back somehow through her own power.



  * Ms. Fortune has been making new friends, eventually getting over the loss of the Fishbone Gang by herself. She has begun dating Minette, a waitress at Little Innsmouth in the proceeding 5 years.



  * Painwheel, terrified of what she has become over these years, was finally rescued by Filia and Valentine during the ensuing five years. Unwilling to let Valentine operate on her again, she instead was repaired into a somewhat less disfigured state by Dr. Avian. Painwheel refuses to speak to Valentine but she spends her days now as Carol with Filia. She found herself crushing on Filia and eventually took a chance of which Filia accepted- the two now girlfriends.



  * Spared from the destruction of the entire Medici family by Peacock and Big Band, Cerebella was forced to work in community service for years over her actions and work with Big Band's dissolvement of other similar crime gangs in New Meridan and the Canopy Kingdom. She would later find love with Feng, her roomate.



  * Beowulf continues to be a glory hound, having fought Grendel during Marie's initial incursion, joining forces with Annie of the Stars after the victory. Since Double and Marie were both preoccupied, his story events do not occur in the same way but have the general same outcome of Beowulf being more respected. Beowulf, Annie, and eventually Cerebella begin to journey the world together to do wrestling matches.



  * Eliza keeps a low profile, with knowledge of her misdeeds about her blood drives dying with the Medicis. As such, she never has to search for the Skull Heart nor does she end up in possession of Filia, Ms. Fortune, or killing Cerebella. Despite her low profile, Agatha still intends to extract her revenge someday from Eliza, and Eliza has her own plans formulating in the background.



* * *

  
Aeon and Venus recoiled in disgust as they watched events unfold from their television screen. "Unbelievable… they turned our own mother's shadow against us and rendered the Skull Heart inert… not only do we not have a Skullgirl, but now the 7 year cycle ends because there is no fresh Skull Heart to take its place as it's still in active play." Aeon groaned.

"Well, sister, this is just one timeline of many…" Venus replied. "Still pisses me off that there's a timeline where we outright lose, though…"

"The shadow of Lamia turning against us… that could be dangerous to our plans for the unified timeline where all the threads of fate finally converge…" Aeon retorted. She looked at the joystick. "Well, I suppose there is still Eliza and other pieces we could potentially use if we nudge it in much more subtle ways…"

"Let's take a break, come in with a clearer head…" Venus replied, getting up. "I hardly think it's worth worrying about for now."

"I suppose you're right, sister…" Aeon replied.


End file.
